cheer_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheer Boys!! Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While any wiki user can do most tasks on the site, including reading and editing, administrators '''and bureaucrats 'can access a few additional functions. Positions Administrator The abilities of this position include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat The abilities of this position include: * Same as an administrator. * Make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. * Give users the ability to "rollback"edits not made in good faith. Wikia Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Our Team The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Joining the Team For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one (at this point, only BumblingBoo has these rights). You may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her Message Wall. *On the ''Cheer Boys!! Wiki, there are some requirements a user must meet: **Edit count over 300 on content pages (chapter, episode, character, etc.). Edits on different accounts and reverting of vandalism do not count. **Proficiency in editing (familiar with links, headings, tables, codes etc.). **Basic understanding of coding, as well as familiarity with the source editor. **Must be able to type and use proper English. **Friendly approach to other users. **Respect and obey the Wiki's Policy. **Edited for 31 consecutive days. Such edits must be recent. If eventually a capable team of admins is founded, a general discussion about another user applying for administrator rights will always be held. Final approval always goes through the bureaucrat of the Wiki. Admin powers can be given temporarily to a user under special requirements, for example when that user offers to help with the Wiki's theme or to help with Wiki vandalism. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally, an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.Category:Administrators Category:Cheer Boys!! Wiki